


Новое имя

by TlokeNauake



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [18]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Фик является частью серии "Дороги, которые нас выбирают" (по мотивам челленджа "goretober-2019", тема “Болезненная трансформация"
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771
Kudos: 5
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Новое имя

**Author's Note:**

> Фик является частью серии "Дороги, которые нас выбирают" (по мотивам челленджа "goretober-2019", тема “Болезненная трансформация"

— Я не хочу, — говорит Реборн, но все они понимают, что их желания больше не имеют значения. Они отрезаны от всего мира и больше никогда туда не вернутся — вместо них вернутся другие они, и всё в очередной раз изменится. Жизнь зайдёт на новый круг, для кого-то закончится, а для кого-то начнётся сначала. Семь против семи миллиардов — ерундовая цена для мироздания, но неподъёмная для каждого из них.

Когда речь заходит о спасении мира, слишком долго колебаться нельзя. Когда на кону существование целой вселенной, почему-то считается, что те, на кого пал жребий, должны пожертвовать собой без колебаний. Кому должны? Почему? У кого бы узнать, когда они успели так сильно проштрафиться?

Свет бьёт в глаза, такой яркий, что, кажется, даже если закрыть их, всё равно ослепнешь. Все звуки и запахи исчезают, обращаются в ничто, испаряются, развеянные в пыли тысяч минувших лет. Вайпер раскидывает руки в стороны, подчиняясь свету. Спорить бесполезно, остаётся только покориться судьбе. И она покоряется.

Сперва всё почти хорошо. Свет становится теплом, тепло — светом, и так до бесконечности. Вайпер погружается в это тепло, тянется к нему, как к возлюбленному, которого не хотела терять, но он оказался предателем, а предательств она не прощает. Но свет ведь не может предать, и тепло...

Свет заполняет её до отказа, а тепло становится нестерпимым. Вайпер падает на колени и кричит. Её обманули, их всех обманули. Им обещали, что будет не больно, что они ничего не почувствуют. 

Вайпер чувствует всё.

Она чувствует, как утончаются, срастаясь вместе, кости. Она чувствует, как ссыхаются мышцы и сплющиваются внутренние органы, как укорачиваются артерии и вены, как срастаются сухожилия и сдавливает череп. Её ломает, корежит, трясёт в агонии, как и остальных, но на остальных плевать, собственная боль всегда больнее, и Вайпер знает, что ей придется ощутить её всю. 

Она кричит до тех пор, пока не срывает голос, а после может только хрипеть, не в силах даже вытереть бегущую из носа кровь. Она безвольно корчится на горячей от света земле, сквозь застилающее взгляд мутное красное марево смотрит в небо, и вопрос “за что?” больше её не тревожит. 

У неё не осталось неба. У неё осталась лишь злость, всепоглощающий гнев, обжигающая ярость и желание отомстить. 

Вайпер больше нет. Она сама так решила.

*** 

Маммон идет по узкой лесной тропинке, не понимая, куда, зачем и что теперь ей делать. Маленькие детские ножки кажутся чужими, да они и есть чужие, маленькие руки не успевают защищаться от веток деревьев, хлещущих по лицу, и всё тело — детское, неуклюжее — отказывается подчиняться командам взрослого мозга. Впереди семенит Реборн, спотыкаясь, падая и ужасно ругаясь. Это очень странно и жутко — слышать, как пятилетний ребенок ругается, как самый настоящий бандит. Хотя, Реборн и есть бандит. 

Кто они теперь? Самые сильные люди своего поколения, волею судьбы ставшие самыми сильными детьми? Куда им податься, ведь они больше не могут вернуться домой? 

Они выходят на опушку леса, и Маммон обнаруживает, что многих из них, оказывается, ждут. Оказывается, почти всех — кроме неё.

— Туман? Ты нам, пожалуй, пригодишься, — невысокий седой человек с улыбкой доброго дядюшки и холодными глазами безжалостного убийцы присаживается перед ней на корточки. Маммон слишком хорошо разбирается в людях, чтобы доверять этой улыбке, и машинально отступает на два шага, сжимая свою пустышку.

— Это моё, Тимотео, — слышит она из-за спины и оборачивается. 

Их трое — двое мужчин и ребёнок. Хотя, с мужчинами она погорячилась — вряд ли им больше восемнадцати. Воле темноволосого можно только позавидовать, а верности его светловолосого спутника — поучиться. Способности Маммон позволяют ей видеть мысли и намерения людей, и в этих двоих она видит Силу. Ту, которая нужна ей самой, чтобы смириться. Или не смириться. Сила и смирение редко идут рука об руку.

Ребёнок рядом с ними улыбается и поправляет сияющую в волосах корону. Он немногим старше Маммон в том облике, в котором она сейчас, но его тоже стоит бояться. 

— Занзас? — Улыбка сползает с лица Тимотео. — Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— У нас договорённость, ты ведь не забыл? — Занзас заступает дорогу Тимотео, отрезая его от Маммон. Ребёнок берет её за руку и тянет за собой в противоположную лесу сторону, шепнув на ухо, что она может звать его Бел, и что, возможно, сейчас придется бежать. — Варии тоже нужен иллюзионист.

Тимотео поднимается и долгим взглядом смотрит на него.

— Мы одна семья, Занзас, — наконец говорит он, продолжая улыбаться. — Конечно, вам нужен иллюзионист.

— Мы уходим, — говорит Занзас. 

Светловолосый подхватывает Маммон на руки и все вместе они направляются прочь, не оглядываясь. Они не бегут. Маммон откуда-то знает, что бегать — не в привычках Варии. И ей это очень нравится.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает она, цепляясь за плечо парня.

— Сквало, — говорит тот и, прищурившись, улыбается ей. — А тебя?

— Маммон, — говорит она. 

— Красивое имя, — смеётся Бел, и Маммон согласно кивает в ответ.


End file.
